The Forgotten Guard
by MusicIsLife2015
Summary: Elizabeth is a member of the Volturi. Oh you say you don't know her, well she doesn't really like attention. Well anyway, she is a high ranked guard. Let's go through her story. Oh and by the way, she's Alec's mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I'm going to go out of my element here and try a Twilight story. I am like obsessed with Alec and so I'm going to write a story with him in it! So enjoy and tell me if you like or not. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Elizabeth and most of the plot. (There might be a couple of things from the books in later chapters.)**

* * *

My story begins when a bloodthirsty vampire attacks the village I live in.

It's around midnight on a warm night in the village. I'm laying next to my mother, who is sleeping. I watch the moon light the bedroom with its pale light. A cloud passes the moon and the light disappears. I get up and head to the chamberpot. I'm about to pull my skirts up when I hear the screams. I head to the window and look out. I see bodies lying around up ahead on the road. There's a man walking towards where the house I'm staying it is at. People begin to look out their windows and some brave people walk out of their house.

I watch the man walk until he suddenly disappears and I gasp. I put a hand over my mouth when the man reappears on top of a person.

A hand grabs my arm and pulls me away from the window. A scream begins in my throat but a hand covers my mouth.

"Shh. It's going to be okay."

My mother says and I let the scream become a heavy breathe. My mother has blonde hair, a nice face, and short for a woman.

"Mother, what's going on?"

I ask in a whisper.

"Don't worry, my sweet girl. I need you to do me a favor though. Can you use one of your gifts for me, please?"

She asks in a quiet tone. I nod.

I have two 'gifts' as my mother calls them. The first 'gift' is that I can teleport from one spot to another. The second 'gift' is a terrible 'gift'. I have only used it once and that was on a mean boy. I felt like my mind went into his mind and I feel all of his memories. I immediately picked the worst memory that he had and used it against him. Then my mind went back into my mind and he was face down on the ground. He was either unconscious or dead. I didn't find out because people were calling me a witch, so I ran away from them.

I grab my mother's hand and think about the wild grass field in front of the village. I close my eyes and then open them again. We are standing in the middle of the wild grass field that I thought about. We could still hear the screams from the village people. Mother takes her hand away from mine and turns to face me. A breeze goes between us. It hits our faces, goes though my white-blond hair and mother's blonde hair, and rustles our skirts.

"My sweet girl, I love you. Just remember that for me, yes?"

Mother says laying a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes. I love you."

I kiss her cheek.

There is a laugh and mother swirls around. She stands so that I'm behind her and she's facing the man. The same man who killed the whole village. The man has red eyes, claws for fingernails, and sharp-looking teeth. His brown hair is curly and a mess that touches his shoulders. The man smiles and his sharp teeth turn into sharp fangs that glisten in the moonlight.

"Oh that's so sweet! A mother and her daughter. I will enjoy killing both of you!"

The man laughs again and the disappears. My mother curses and looks around. I gasp when the man appears in front of mother. I grab her hand as she glares at the man or creature. The man laughs and grabs mother. Our hands are yanked apart and I scream as the man sinks his fangs into mother's neck.

After awhile, the man takes his fangs away from mother's neck and he throws her limp body away from him. I scream again and run to her body. I put her head onto my lap and I start to cry.

"Mother! Mother! Please wake up! MOTHER!"

I cry and the man starts to laugh.

"You pathetic human. Your mother is dead and I killed her. Her blood was almost the best I've ever had."

The man says as he laughs again. I glare at him and gently place mother's head on the ground before I stand.

"You're the pathetic creature. You killed a whole village without a thought. Do you not have a soul?"

I look into his red eyes and my mind goes into his. His memories flash by my eyes. I choose his most painful one and that's when he become a vampire. I let that memory sink into his brain and then my mind goes back into my own head. The man screams and glares at me. I guess the memory didn't affect him much.

"You little bitch!"

He grabs my arm and the bones pop and crack as he yanks me to him. He hisses as he bites my neck and I scream. I start to get dizzy as my blood drains from my body. Then suddenly as it starts it disappears. I fall to the ground. I hear the man scream again and then silence. Four people walk to stand in front of me. One of them had the man, that killed mother, over his shoulder. The man must be unconscious. The girl in the group steps away from the others. I look into her eyes. She has red eyes like the man. She has blonde hair like mother's and she's wearing a black dress under a black cloak.

That's when the pain starts. It feels like being burned. I begin to fall to the side. Before I hit the ground and my eyes start to close slowly, I see a boy with brown hair, red eyes, and black clothing. I look into his eyes before mine close.

* * *

**- Alec's P.O.V. - **

I see the girl begin to fall and instincts take over my body and I catch her before she fall onto the ground. I look into her pain filled eyes before the close. My breath, that I don't need, stops. I look over at my sister, Jane. She see the look in my eyes.

"We must get her to Aro soon."

Jane says turning towards Felix and Demetri and walking away from me. I pick up the girl and follow her. I feel the girl's heartbeat slow and I walk a little faster. I know I can't do anything to help her. Even my powers wouldn't help her with this pain.

I fall into step with Jane. I look down at the girl. She has long, white-blonde hair, short and skinny like Jane, and is wearing a brown dress that is covered in blood. Most likely her own and her mother's.

"We'll get her to Aro, Alec. Don't worry about the girl so much."

We get to the castle quickly and the girl's heart is going than before we left her village. We walk through the passageways towards the throne room. When we arrive at the huge doors, Jane opens them with a push. I quickly walk in and bow to the three kings. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro is in the middle, Caius is on Aro's right, and Marcus is on Aro's left. They are all sitting in their thrones. Carlisle is standing near them.

"Aro, this girl is turning into one of us. Please, master, help her in any way you can."

I plead. I lay the girl on the floor at Aro's feet and I sit next to her on the back of my ankles. Aro puts his hand out and I put my hand in his. My memories of the night flash past. He sees the girl appearing in front of us with her mother. Then the vampire coming and killing her mother. The girl doing something to the vampire and then her getting attack. Aro reads my thoughts on the whole thing and then takes his hand away from mine. He looks down at the girl and then grabs her hand. He's silent for a minute. He lets go of her hand.

"She will be fine. Take her to your room. She will wake in a couple of days. Come back when you have her settled."

Aro says waving me away. I pick the girl up and quickly walk out of the throne room. I quickly walk to my room, which is in a one of the towers. I run up the stair and unlock the door. I walk to the bed and put the girl onto the bed. I feel her heartbeat slow even more. Why is she making me feel this way? I don't get it. I've never felt this way before.

I quickly walk out of the room to get away from this girl's presence. I have a feeling I know what this feeling is. I'll have to ask Chelsea. I run down the stairs and head to the throne room again to find out the punishment for the rogue vampire is.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it. I hope I don't make Alec to out of character in this chapter but he'll be back to normal in a little bit.**

**If you have any questions about anything yet, please message me or put it in a review.**

**I'll have the next chapter put next week sometime. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Jane's P.O.V. -**

I saw the look in Alec's eyes two days ago. I've never seen that look before in his eyes. I've only seen it in Chelsea's eyes when she looks at her mate, Afton.

For two days, Alec has been in his room watching over that girl. The only time he's been out is to feed and if Aro wants him.

What is with that girl? I don't get why Alec is so obsessed with her. She's not even that pretty!

"Jane, my dear, are you worrying about your dear brother again?"

Aro asks. I'm in the throne room with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Renata is here too but she's staying in the shadows.

"No master. I'm only wondering why my dear brother is so obsessed with the girl."

I say standing in front of the thrones.

"Don't you see. Alec has found his mate and he doesn't even know her or anything about her."

Marcus says with a slight laugh. I guess he must have felt the bond between Alec and the girl.

"Are you jealous that he's paying more attention to that girl then you, Jane?"

Caius says leaning back in his throne.

"No master. I'm not jealous of a Newborn."

I say glaring at his feet.

"Brothers! Brothers! Stop messing with the poor girl."

Aro says with a laugh.

"I'm not -"

"Masters, the girl is about to wake."

Alec says bursting into the throne room. Aro, Caius, and Marcus get up from their thrones and quickly walk to Alec's room. I follow because I love watching the pain in Newborn's eyes when they wake up for the first time.

We surround the bed and wait.

The girl's heartbeats begin to go faster than ever before. Then the heartbeats stop.

* * *

**- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -**

The pain is almost unbearable. I have to tell myself that it's almost over but I really don't know if it's almost over. I stop screaming and struggling awhile back ago because it wasn't helping. No one was helping or coming. All I see is darkness and all I feel is burning hot pain.

Awhile I lay here pain, let's think over things for a bit.

I think about the boy with the red eyes that caught me from falling on the ground. The boy looked to be about my age, which is sixteen. I wonder if he is a creature like that man whom attacked the village and the villagers.

I think of the villagers and how they hated me because I hurt that boy when I was younger. They always gave me and mother the evil sign and glared at us when we were outside.

I think about my mother. My sweet, sweet mother. I hope I get to kill the creature that killed her. He took away the only person that truly loved me. She was the one who encouraged me to use my gifts. She would make me teleport form one end of the house to the other. Then when that got to easy, she made go from the edge of the village to the other. She tried to make my other gift a nice gift but it never worked. I always found the worst memories to use against a person. We stopped working on that gift when I hurt mother with memory of father dying all over again.

I don't remember my father much. All I remember is that he had black hair, green eyes like mine, and always wore a smile on his face. Mother loved him dearly and had always loved him.

The pain has slowly stopped as I think over things. I start to hear voices and so I try to move my fingers and successfully get them to move. I slowly open my eyes to find five people around me. One of the people is the boy who caught me. The girl is the one who stepped out first from the group when I first saw them, is glaring at me with her red eyes. The other three I don't know. The one closest to me has long, black hair, has a creepy face, is tall, and he's wearing black robes. On his left is a man who has shoulder length, blonde hair, has a scowl on his face, tall also, and is also wearing black robes. The man, on the creepy man's right, has a tight smile on his face. The man has shoulder length brown hair, shorter than the other two by an inch, and also wearing black robes. The creepy man smiles at me.

"Hello, my dear. How are you feeling? Thirsty yet?"

When the man says thirsty. My throat begins to burn and I grab my throat.

"Why is it burning?"

I ask through the pain.

"Because, my dear, you are a vampire. You need to drink blood to stay alive. I will let Alec explain everything to you later."

The creepy man gestures to the boy. I wince with pain.

"After you feed, I have a special surprise for you. So feed quickly!"

The creepy man finishes saying and then leaves with the two others by his side. I look to the other two remaining in the room. The girl and the boy, Alec, stare at me and I stare back. I wince again from the pain in my throat.

"Brother, let's take her to the feeding chambers."

The girl says leading the boy away and me to follow after them. We walk down passageways and pass doors. We also pass people with red eyes. I wish someone would explain everything to me right now. But I remember that creepy man said Alec would explain later.

We stop in front of a door and the girl looks at me. I hear the heartbeat and the blood flow of whoever is inside the room. I try to compose myself over the burning in my throat. Mother always told me; 'if something hurt, don't let it show because that's a weakness people like to feed off.' The girl opens the door and mother's words flew from my mind. I smell the blood and I rush into the room. Surprising myself of how fast I got into the room and in front of the person. I quickly let my fangs hang over my lips and the venom starts to drip off them.

I grab the person's neck and yank it to the side. I then bite through a vein. Precious blood seeps into my mouth and I quickly drink in the warm, tasty blood until it stops. I drop the person and look around to find only the girl and Alec. My throat still burns but only a little.

"Are you done? How's your throat feel?"

Alec quickly asks to my surprise. He hasn't talked at all until now.

"Yes, I'm done for now. My throat only burns a little bit."

I say wiping away the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Aro wants to show you your surprise. So let's go."

The girl says glaring at me. I feel pain in my head and I scream.

"Jane, stop!"

Alec yells at the girl and as quickly as the pain came, it left. I hold my head in my hands when the girl, Jane, loses eye contact with me. Alec is in front of me and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Come. We must go to Aro."

Alec says glaring at Jane. He than turns to me and takes a hand away from my face and into his hand. We start to walk through the passageways again.

"My name is Alec Volturi. What's yours?"

He asks. His hand is still holding mine. Why is he holding my hand? I don't even know him.

"My name is Elizabeth Jett. it's nice to meet you."

I say softly. Alec stops walking when we get to the biggest doors I have ever seen. They got to the ceiling and are as wide as a small house in the village. Alec removes his hand from hand and pushes the doors open with Jane. He beacons me with his hand.

I quickly follow him into the room. The three men that I met earlier, are there sitting in thrones. There are other people here also. There is a man with short blonde hair standing next to Marcus. There is also a woman with black hair with red eyes standing right behind the creepy man.

Alec stands in front of the three and bows at the waist.

"Masters, may I present to you. Elizabeth Jett. She has just finished eating."

He raises as he says this. He beacons me with a hand and I walk to stand next to him.

"Hello, darling! How's the throat? Burning, perhaps?"

The creepy man asks.

"Good. Still burning a bit."

I say looking at the floor. I don't want to be here right now. With all these people looking at me. I don't know anyone here, not even Alec. I just know his name.

"Well you are a refined Newborn, aren't you?"

The man with brown hair asks. I shrug.

"Is she broken?"

I look up at the blonde man in the throne and I shake my head.

"My dear, I'm Aro and these are my brothers, Caius and Marcus."

Aro says gesturing to the blonde and the brown hair men. I look at Aro's feet not wanting to look at his sparkling red eyes.

"Well, my dear Elizabeth. We have a surprise for you. We want to see your gifts and you want to kill the man, whom killed your mother. Isn't that right?"

Aro asks stepping from his throne to stand on the bottom step of the raised floor.

"Yes."

I say glaring at the floor. I feel a hand on my chin making my eyes look into Aro's. My memories start to flash before my eyes. Aro let's my face go and smiles.

"If your gifts have potential then you may join the Volturi. Which is us. If your gifts don't have potential. I will kill you myself."

Aro says clapping his hands together and smiles at me. I glance over at Alec, who is looking at Aro. I hear a rustle and three men walk into the room. The middle man is struggling and cursing the other two men, who are holding onto his arms. I glare at the man in the middle. The same man who killed mother. I growl and that surprises me because I sound like an animal.

"My dear Elizabeth. Use your gifts to kill this man."

Are says. The two men release the man and stand by the door. Alec gives me a tiny smile before standing next to Caius.

Everyone stands around the room, circling us.

I glare at mother's killer and...

* * *

**Another chapter! I put this chapter up because I can't stop writing chapters for this story. Monday, chapter three will be up hopefully. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy it.**

**If you have questions please ask away it a message or review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -**

I picture being in front of the man and I close my eyes. Reopen them to look into the man's eyes while standing in front of him. The man growls and jumps on me. I snarl and push his fangs away from my face as we fall to the floor. My back collides with the ground and I quickly stand up in a crouch. The man growls at me and jumps at me again. I let him get close to me before I grab his throat and slam him into the ground. The ground crumbles under the pressure.

I tighten my hold on the man's throat when he starts to struggle. His eyes meet mine and my mind goes into his. I look through his memories a second time since meeting him. I found it, a very painful memory that I missed the first time. The memory shows a woman getting burned alive at the stake.

I push the memory into his brain. I pull out of his mind and he starts to scream as his eyes gloss over. His struggles stop and I grab his head and twist. His head comes off in my hands. I stand up and throw the man's head toward Aro. He smiles at me and claps as he stands up.

"Good job, my dear Elizabeth. You have a very powerful gift with those eyes of yours. You will become a very strong guard when your gift develops. You will begin to practice tomorrow with me and some other guards. Alec, show her to her room."

Aro says sitting back down on his throne. Alec walks down to stand next to me, bows to Aro, and beacons me to follow him. We walk out of the room together. I look at the stone floors.

I just killed a man. I know he killed mother but I've never killed anyone before. I didn't even think about it when I pulled his head off. I was just going with my new instincts. Will I have to do that a lot? And what was Aro even talking about with the guards? Is he like a King or something?

I shake my head trying to get ride of my thoughts. I feel Alec's eyes on me and I look up at him.

"Thinking about the man you killed?"

I nod. We quickly walk up the stairs. I notice this is where Alec's room is.

"Are we going to your room?"

I ask stepping onto the landing.

"No. Your room is right acrossed from mine."

He says stopping at, I think, his door. I never noticed this tiny hallway. I mean it's tiny. It only has two doors acrossed from each other and a huge window that takes up the whole wall. I see it's dark outside. I step around Alec and walk to the window. I look down at the town around the castle. Well I think it's a castle. I mean it's huge like a castle would be.

"That is Volterra. You're in Italy now."

Alec says stepping to stand next to me. I look over at him and he looks down at me. I stare into his eyes and notice that they are not fully red. They are a reddish-brown color. I quickly look away and look back out the window. The stars are shining and the moon is full and bright.

"The night is a very beautiful tonight."

He says still looking at me. I nod.

"I need to explain the rules of the Volturi since you're a guard now."

He says and I turn to face him. He walks to the same door he stopped at first and I follow him. He opens it and holds it for me. I walk into the room. The room is huge. It's probably three of the house that mother and I lived in at the village. The ceiling is high and there's two chandeliers hanging with burning candles in the holders. There's a bed on the north wall with a nightstand next to it. There's a huge wooden desk in front of the window with a comfy looking chair, which is on the east side. There are two doors on the west side. I stand in the middle of the room looking around. Alec walks in and closes the door.

"Do you like it?"

He asks sitting on the side of the bed. It's covers are a dark red. I nod as I go over to the desk. It's made of a dark wood. I sit down on the chair and it is comfy as it looks.

"You don't talk much do you?"

He asks now standing in front of the desk looking down at me. I nod.

"So where do I begin? Oh I begin with our purpose as the guards. We protect Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They are the leaders of the Volturi. Them and their mates. Our masters are the royalty of the Vampire world. We have laws and we punish people who don't follow the laws. There are eight laws."

Alec stops and looks at me.

"Are you understanding everything so far?"

I nod and he continues and starts to pace in front of the desk.

"Okay so we have eight laws. The first law is when we hunt, they have to be inconspicuous and the victims are unlikely to be missed, and their remains must be disposed of. The second law is being incapable of controlling yourself also meaning a threat of exposure. Immortal children are never to be created. It's punishable by death to the child, the creator, those who defend the child, and those who know of its existence."

Alec stops again.

"Any questions?"

He asks and I nod.

"So I'm not an immortal child, am I?"

Alec shakes his head.

"No. If you were than you wouldn't be sitting here having this chat with me. Okay, third law is dealing with Children of the Moon or werewolves, except for the purpose of extermination, is frowned upon and is punishable by death. Fourth law is if you are a false witness, and regardless of intent, is punishable by death. Fifth law is hunting is forbidden in Volterra. Sixth law is attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight."

"Wait."

Alec stops and looks at me.

"What's the deal with the sun?"

I ask biting my lip with one of my new fangs. Alec chuckles.

"I will show you when the sun comes out tomorrow. Anymore questions?"

I shake my head and he continues.

"Seventh law is the creator is responsible for his or her newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conspicuously, the penalty will be death for both the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant of the law, his or her's rash acts are still punishable by death. Eighth and final law is vampire's interaction with humans must not draw attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human a vampire or silence that human permanently. That are the laws of the vampires. Do you understand, Elizabeth?"

Alec says stopping in front of the desk and looking into my eyes.

"Yes, Alec. I understand. Tell me more about being a vampire."

I say. Alec smirks at me.

"Well, vampire families are called covens. Some of the covens are animal blood drinkers but most are like the Volturi, who drink human blood. If you drink only animal blood, your eyes turn a honey brown color. As you know, human blood makes our eyes red. Vampires have abilities which are speed, strength, our senses are more enhanced than humans, we are a lot more flexible, and we care venom in our fangs."

I smirk at Alec as he explains the abilities.

"What?"

I smirk again at Alec's question.

"So that's why it smells like Pine trees and honey whenever you're around."

Alec laughs and smirks.

"Oh really that's what I smell like."

I nod.

"Alec, what are mates?"

Alec stops smirking and really serious now.

"Elizabeth, mates are soul mates. Mint to be together, forever. Vampires spend their wholes lives search for their mates. Some find them and others don't. Mates are very protective of each other and will kill other vampires who try to touch them."

"Have you found your mate yet?"

I ask. Why am I asking him this. I've only know him for a day or two.

"Yes I have."

He says smiling. His face lights up and I frown. I can't even grow feelings for him because he's already taken.

"Anymore questions about your new life?"

He asks looking at me and I shake my head.

"I have some people who want to me you. If that's okay. Oh and before I forget. I need to give you this."

He says putting a black and gold box out of the black coat he has on. He hands me it and I look at it and then him.

"Well open it. It's not going to bite you."

He says put on his smirk again. I look down at the box again and slowly open it. Inside on a black silk cloth is a beautiful necklace. It's in a 'V' shape with, what I'm guessing is the coven's crest with a tiny red diamond at the top of the crest. It has a long gold chain. I gasp.

"This is the Volturi's crest. All the guards have to wear these everywhere."

Alec says taking the necklace from the box and putting it around my neck. He goes behind me to clasp the necklace together. The necklace falls to the space between my breasts. Alec comes back around to face me and smirks.

"It looks nice on you. Do you want to change into something else."

He asks and I look down at myself. I'm still wearing my brown, bloodstained brown dress. My skin is pale white like Alec's and there is no blood on my skin. I nod and Alec walks over to one of the doors on other side of the room. He opens one of the doors.

"This is the bathroom."

He says closing the door and walking to the other door.

"This is your closet. Come and pick whatever you want to wear."

He says beckoning me to come towards him. I quickly walk over and into the closet. I spin around inside the walk-in closet. There are so many clothes in here. From dresses to men's shirts to men's pants to hats and shoes. While I am spinning a black dress catches my eye and I pull it from the rack. It's a beautiful black dress with red string to tie the black of it. It's simpler than some of the other dresses but I would wear those some other time. I look at Alec.

"Turn around until I tell you it's okay to look."

I say and he turns around looking at something in the other room. I quickly pull my brown dress off and put the black dress on. Thank you vampire speed! Wait, how am I going to tie this dress. I can't do it by myself. Great and only Alec is here.

"Alec can you tie my dress for me?"

I ask and he turns back around. He looks at me funny and nods. I turn around so he can tie the dress. His hands feel warm on my skin even though we both are cold like a corpse. His hands stay on my skin for a bit to long. I feel a little uncomfortable because he already has a mate. I pull from his hands and turn around.

"So am I going to get to met these people?"

Alec stares at me in a daze then he shakes his head and nods.

"Well then lead the way, please."

I say. Alec nods and walks away. I quickly follow him.

We are going through a hallway when someone snorts. I turn my head to where it came from. Standing in the shadows is a woman with brown hair. She is beautiful even for a vampire but she is dressed in a very tight dress that shows a lot of her breasts. Her eyes are red like mine.

"Seriously Alec. She follows you like a lost puppy."

The woman says stepping out of the shadows and I glare at her.

"Heidi, she's new. Leave her alone."

He says moving in front of me so I loss eye contact with Heidi.

"But Alec. If she's with you all the time than when are we going to have time together?"

She asks while grabbing Alec's arm to her. I growl before I could stop it. Heidi glares at me.

"See you around Alec."

Heidi says walking away. Alec chuckles and looks down at me.

"Come there are people waiting."

He says and continues to walk. I walk behind him.

"She's rather nasty."

I whisper forgetting Alec can hear him.

"She's just mad because you're with me. She doesn't understand yet."

"Understand what?"

I ask and Alec stops at a door.

"Nothing."

He says opening the door to a sitting area. There are three people sitting down. Two men and one woman. The woman stands up first and walks to put a hand in my white blonde hair.

"Such long hair and a beautiful color."

The woman says running a hand through her light brown hair. Her eyes are a crimson and she's shorter than me.

"My name is Chelsea Volturi. It's nice to finally meet you, Elizabeth."

She says patting my shoulder. I give her a tiny smile. One of the men stands up and walks to where we stand. He is very tall, taller than Alec. He has black hair and red eyes.

"Hello darling. My name is Felix. It's my pleasure to meet you."

He says grabbing my hand and kissing it. Alec growls and he let's go. The other man walks to us.

"Hello Elizabeth. My name is Demetri."

I give him a tiny smile and nod my head at him.

"Well, Elizabeth. We need to go to the leaders."

Alec says a hand on my shoulder.

"Why she just got here?"

Chelsea says.

"Do you want to get on the leader's bad side?"

Alec asks and Chelsea shakes her head.

"Didn't think so. Come Elizabeth."

We walk out of the room and I hear Chelsea.

"Alec is already protective of her. I wonder if she knows yet."

I continue walking behind Alec and ignoring the thoughts in my head. There are two men standing at the door. They open the doors and we walk in.

"Those are lower guardsmen."

He says and I nod. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are sitting at their thrones. Alec bows to them and I follow his lead. Aro laughs.

"Alec, you are already have her following your very move."

Aro says standing from his throne.

"It's time for your training. my dear."

He says standing it front of me. Aro nods at Alec and Alec moves to stand next to Caius.

"Now, my dear. We are going to bring in some very bad people and I want you to use your gift. Can you do that?"

He asks and I nod.

"Good. Bring them in."

* * *

**Wow I just couldn't stop writing. Next chapter will be hopefully released next week but school starts on Thursday. **

**Thank you everyone who is reading this story. Also thank you to the people who followed and favorite this story.**

***By the way the time period is in the 1700's.***

**Lots of love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -**

The doors open and four lower guardsmen bring in three vampires. The first is a man with a crazed look in his eyes. His clothes are ripped and dirty. His long, brown hair is messy from fighting the guards. The second is a woman. She hisses when she sees Aro. Her dress is dirty and her blonde hair is messier than the mans. The third is a little boy. The boy is looks to be about ten or eleven. He has a sweet innocent look to his red eyes. His black hair is not messy and his clothes are not dirty or ripped.

"Hello my rule breakers."

Aro says walking around the man and woman. I look at the boy and stare. The boy looks back into my eyes and stares back at me. I feel no painful memories coming from his mind, calling me.

**"**You both know creating an immortal child is against the laws."

Aro says and the woman hisses and steps between my line of sight.

I want to keep this child. I want to teach him the proper ways but it's inevitable. The child will be killed. I can't do anything about that. I must kill all of them because they broke the unwritten laws of vampires.

"My dear Elizabeth, please use your gift. Try doing one or two at a time."

Aro says stepping back and sitting down in his throne to watch. I step in front of the man and woman. They both hiss at me but I don't care. I must obey Master. That is what Alec told me.

I look the man in the eyes and his memories flash before my eyes. I choose the worst and then I look into the woman's eyes. The memory from the man begins to invade both their minds. They both begin to shriek from the pain.

"Excellent, my dear! Your training is over for today. We will begin again tomorrow. I don't want to hurt that precious mind of yours. Alec, you may go with her. Jane, kill the child."

Aro says when the shrieks of pain stop. Alec walks down the three steps and walks out the door. I follow him as Jane finishes the child off.

"Alec, what are gifts? Are they really gifts? I feel like mine just brings pain and suffering."

I ask stepping to walk beside him. I'm still thinking about the little boy as I wait for his answer.

"Yes, Elizabeth. They are gifts or, as Carlisle says, powers. Mine is sense deprivation. Jane is pain illusion. Aro is tactile telepathy. But they all have their own limits. Like yours for example. Right now you can only put a memory in two people's minds but soon you'll be able to put one memory into ten or twenty people's minds. Do you understand?"

Alec asks and I nod. He smirks at me.

"Did you feel weak after you trained?"

I ask and he nods.

We continue to walk in silence to our rooms.

"Is there a library?"

I ask. I need to learn something or anything to get my mind off the little boy.

"Yes. Do you want to go there now?"

Alec asks and I nod. We turn instead of going straight. We turn a couple more turns before stopping in front of two doors. The doors are huge and just like the throne room doors.

"This is the library."

Alec says when the doors are opened by the lower guardsmen. I gasp at the rows and rows of books. There are floor to ceiling windows, multiple chandeliers, and candles that light the room well enough to see. There a bunch of tables and chairs spread out.

"Wow! This is amazing! I've never seen so many books in one place before."

I say looking at the bookcases full of books.

"We have a copy of every book that has been ever written. We have books on different languages, religious books, books on the history on the world, books on medicine, books on everything."

Alec says standing next to me with his arms spread out to make his point.

I look up at him and smile at him and he smiles a tiny smile back.

"So what do you want to read first? You have all eternity now to do anything and everything."

Alec asks as he dodges the side of a table as we walk to the bookcases. I giggle and begin the search for a book that will pass the time. Alec follows me as I pick through the history books.

As I reach for a thick book about Greek Gods and Goddess, the doors close. I look at Alec and he looks at me. I grab the book as Alec walks in front of me to see who came into the library. I quickly follow him with the book in my arms. He stops so suddenly that I run into his back. I bounce off but grab the back of his shirt to catch myself. When I finally stop thinking that I'm going to fall, I look from behind Alec's shoulder to see a blonde man.

I recognize the man to be the same as the man who stands next to Marcus in the throne room. The man looks from Alec to me and smiles and then looks back at Alec.

"Aro said you be in here."

He says to Alec. I watch him closely. His eyes are a golden color and his hair is a dark blonde. He's wearing a dark gray shirt and black pants with black leather boots.

"Carlisle. What a surprise. How are you today?"

Alec asks without any interest. I can tell he doesn't like this Carlisle very much. I wonder why this man doesn't have red eyes like Alec and I.

Alec puts an arm around me and pushes me closer to his back. I look at his face in a questioning look. He doesn't have a smile or even a smirk like he usually does. Actually, his face is blank even his eyes are guarded.

"I'm quite fine actually. How are you?"

Carlisle asks. Alec goes stiff and he stops breathing the air he doesn't need. He glares at the man.

"Just get to point of being here."

Alec snaps at Carlisle. Carlisle frowns at him.

"Aro wants her to talk to Marcus as soon as possible."

Carlisle says and then turns on his heel and walks out with a glance behind him. Alec lets a breathe out.

"Who was that?"

I ask looking into his face.

"That's Carlisle Cullen. He's been here for about fifty years. He likes to shove his belief in drinking animal blood down our throats all the time. I'm surprised he didn't say something to you."

"So that's why his eyes are a golden color then?"

Alec let's me go and turns around to face me. I look up at him as he smirks down at me.

"Yes. Just a piece of advice, stay away from him."

He looks at the ceiling and then smiles.

"Another piece of advice, animal blood is nasty. Don't even try it. You won't like it at all."

I giggle and switch the book in my right arm to my left arm.

"What are you reading first?"

Alec asks looking for the title on the book. I quickly covered it with my hands and pull it to my chest.

"No. You make fun of me."

I say backing up as Alec steps towards me.

"Please, Elizabeth. I won't make fun of you. I promise."

He says with a smile. I shake my head. I don't believe him and I continue to back up until my thighs hit a table. Alec chuckles as he advances towards me.

"No, Alec."

I say as he puts his hands on the table next to my thighs.

"Tell me."

He says leaning closer to me. I shake my head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

I ask pressing the book closer to my chest.

"Because I wa-"

He begins but a throat is being cleared. Alec quickly turns around and steps away from me. I look over at who cleared their throat. Marcus is standing at the entrance, looking at us with a knowing look but didn't say anything about it.

"Elizabeth, I would like to speak with you in my office."

He says and then turns and leaves the library. I look over at Alec.

"I'll take you to his office."

He says walking away with a frown. I quickly catch up to him with the book to my chest.

"Alec, would it cheer you up if I showed you my book?"

I ask wanting to see a smile or at least a smirk from him. He looks down at me and smirks.

"So what's the book?"

* * *

**I'm so freakin' sorry about not updating since two weeks ago but school will be the death of me.**

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and views. I love you all a bunch!**

**See you later! I have to go to a meeting!**

**Lots of Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**- Elizabeth's P.O.V. - **

I look over at Alec and bite my lower lip.

"You promise not to laugh?"

I ask and he smirks at me.

"I promise I won't laugh at your reading choice."

He says and I push the at him. He grabs it and looks at the book and smirks. He doesn't laugh at all but just smirks down at the book.

"So? What do you think?"

I ask as he hands the book back to me.

"I think it's fine. If you have any questions about any of it, ask Aro. He knows all about that time period because that's when he was born and turned."

Alec says stopping at a door with a '_Don't Disturb_' sign on it.

"Really that's cool! I'll make such to ask him about it."

I tell Alec as he knocks at the door. I hear a faint 'Enter' and Alec opens the door.

Inside the room is a giant wooden desk, two floor-to-ceiling bookcases on two walls, two chairs in front of the desk, and Marcus sitting behind the desk, looking at me. Two guards stand behind Marcus and two guards stand by the entrance.

"Thank you Alec for bringing Elizabeth here. Aro needs you in the throne room. Good day, Alec."

Marcus tells Alec. Alec looks down at me, gives me a tiny smirk, and walks out of the room with a bow.

"Please sit, Elizabeth. I just need to discuss a few things with you."

Marcus says gesturing at one of the chairs in front of him. I quickly walk over to the chair and sit down.

"So how are you doing? Do you like the castle so far?"

He asks and I clear my throat. I'm completely nervous. Why does Marcus want to talk to me? Did I do something wrong?

"I'm fine, thank you. I really like it here. I feel like the library is going to be my favorite room, besides my room, in the castle."

I say really fast and Marcus just looks at me with a blank face. I look at his desk because I don't want to look at him.

His desk is clean with papers stacked neatly in a corner but what do you expect from a really old vampire. He has empty glass by a book in front of him.

"That's good. Do you know what mates are?"

Marcus asks all of a sudden. I nod and he puts his elbows on the desk and leans forward.

"Do you know my gift?"

He asks and I shake my head.

"I can sense relationships and connections between people. Do you know who you're mate is? Have you felt a weird feeling around anyone or a pull towards them? Do you want to know who your mate is?"

As I think about it, I have felt something around Alec but I just thought that was normal. Do I really want to know who my mate is? Yes I do.

"I want to know who my mate is."

* * *

**- Alec's P.O.V. -**

I'm helping Aro and Caius plan the ball that we are throwing for Elizabeth's coming into the Volturi and Carlisle is finally leaving. After decades, he's finally leaving. I'm excited and happy for Elizabeth. She's taking everything pretty well for a Newborn.

I start to write down the supplies we need when the doors slam open. I quickly turn around and get into a crouching position. You never know when there's a threat.

"Why did you tell me I'm your mate?"

Elizabeth says storming into the throne room. I get up from my crouching position and meet her halfway.

She looks beautiful when she's angry. The fire in her dark red eyes and her red-hair kinda fizzy. I'm going to enjoy this when she finally agrees that I'm her mate.

"Answer me, Alec."

She says in a tone that means don't-mess-with-me-right-now. I continue to stare at her.

"Alec."

She says between her fanged teeth. I snap out of it when her hand connects with the back of my head.

"Ow!"

I whine. She shakes her head.

"Don't be suck a baby. Now tell me, why didn't you tell me that I'm your mate?"

She says and I put down the notepad and pencil on the table. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close. At first, she looks uncomfortable but then she just let it happen.

"I didn't tell you because you already have a bunch on your plate. Like being a vampire and also being a guard for the Volturi. So please forgive me."

I say in a low voice so only her ears could hear it. The other guards, Aro, and Caius are watching us. I can feel their eyes on us.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm still mad at you but not as much. I'm not ready to punch you in the face like I was."

She says giggling and she looks up at me.

"That's good."

I say kissing her forehead and release her from my hold.

"So what are you doing?"

She asks trying to look at the notebook on the table. I quickly grab it and put it behind my back.

"Nothing important. I was just writing something for Aro."

I say looking over her head at Aro and he just shrugs. Useless old man.

"Can you spend the rest of the day with me?"

She asks and I shrug. She turns around and looks at Aro.

"Master Aro, may Alec come spend the day with me?"

She asks and Aro meets my hopeful eyes.

"Yes my dear. But I need him back tonight."

Aro says walking over and taking the notepad from my hands. Elizabeth grabs my hand as she bows and drags me away. I quickly bow before we go out the doors.

* * *

**I updated today! Yea! So I would have updated Saturday but I was freaking tired! I went to a Royals game! (By the way, they're my favorite baseball team and baseball pants are the BEST!) I got to watch David Lough #7 play outfield in front of me and he's super hot! Even if we did lost by a LOT, I still got to watch David Lough's butt! It was awesome! :)****  
**

**Anyways! THIS STORY NOW HAS 1,000 VIEWS! I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I don't know when I'll update again but keep an eye out because it could be anytime.**

**Also, THANK YOU SPIRIT KISS! You have to be my favorite reviewer so far! :)**

**Lots of Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**- Alec's P.O.V. -**

Elizabeth pulls on my hand for me to follow her quicker.

"Elizabeth, where are we going?"

I ask curiously and she laughs. Her laughter sounds like tiny bells and I absolutely love it. She smiles back at me.

"Just wait and see."

She turns her head away from looking at me and her red hair flows behind her. She's beautiful. We continue to walk and we finally stop at a door.

"Close your eyes."

She tells me and I do. I hear a door open and I feel her hand in mine. She pulls me in and closes the door.

"Open your eyes, Alec."

She says and I open my eyes to see Aro's garden. I've never been in here before but I had heard it is beautiful. No wonder people talk about it so much. Because it's beautiful. The floor is covered in grass and flowers. There are trees and climbing flowers. The flowers are in every color.

I watch as Elizabeth spins around in circles with her arms out and her dress twirls with her. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Do you like it?"

She asks.

"Yes very much. Did you just find it?"

I ask walking up to her.

"No. Marcus told me where to find it."

I grin down at her and she smirks up at me.

"What were you planning with the masters?"

I shake my finger at her and then cover my lips.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

She laughs at my word choice. I look to the sky. It's almost sunrise.

"Do you want to see something?"

I ask her and she nods. I take her hand and speed to one of the castle towers. We climb till we get to the top and we sit down on the tiled roof.

"So what are we sitting up here for?"

She asks me and I shake my head. I continue to watch the sky. It's starting to brighten and the first rays of the sun are beginning to show.

As the sun climbs higher, our skin begins to sparkle. Elizabeth is beautiful as she watches her skin. Her face has a look of shock and excitement.

* * *

**- Elizabeth's P.O.V. -**

I watch Alec watch the sunrise. I never liked the sunrise or the sunset. They weren't my thing. Mother always loved them. She would stop whatever she was doing, just to watch them.

Alec looks so peaceful watching the sunrise. It's like he is possessed or something. His eyes never leave the sun.

I notice a twinkle in the corner of my eye and I quickly look at my arm. The sunlight has hit my arm and my arm erupts in sparkles.

_'What's happening? Is this normal?'_

I look over at Alec and see his skin is doing the same thing. I look back down at my hands and arms. This is crazy. I'm losing my mind.

"Alec, is this supposed to happen?"

I ask still looking and turning my arm. It continues to sparkle.

"Yes. I don't know why we sparkle but we do and it's only when there's sunlight on our skin."

He explains and smirks down at me. I look at him.

"What?"

I ask and he just shakes his head. We sit there for a moment in silence. I don't like being in the sunlight, it's starting to make my head hurt.

"Can we go back inside?"

I ask and Alec nods, looking kinda hurt. I grab his hand after we stand on the ground again. Alec stops walking and faces me.

"I'm sorry. It's not you. So don't feel hurt. I just don't like the sun. I never have and most likely never will. It always makes my head hurt. But i love that you showed me what we look like in the sun."

I explain to Alec. He nods his head and turns away. Our hands are still together as we walk back. I look down at them.

_'We might make this work.'_

* * *

As we are heading to our rooms, a door opens. Jane walks out and stops in front of us.

"Brother, I would like to spend some time with the new one."

She says looking at me and I look at her.

"Why would you want to do that, sister? You never do it with the others."

Alec says letting go of my hand and putting an arm around my shoulders. Jane sighs.

"Really brother. I'm not going to do anything to your precious mate. I just want to go shopping with her. I promise that I won't hurt her or get her hurt. Please, brother."

Jane says rolling her eyes when she says precious mate. Alec growls.

"Don't talk like that. Just wait til' you find yours."

He says and Jane rolls her eyes again.

"Yeah like that will ever happen."

"It will. But it will take time. Marcus told you that a long time ago."

He says letting me go to move over to his sister. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I will let you go with Elizabeth, if and only if, you promise me that you will stop being rude to her. I won't stand for it and you know Aro won't either."

Alec says looking into Jane's eyes. She is silent for a while.

"Do you promise, Jane?"

Alec asks.

"Yes. I promise but you have to promise me something. You have to promise that you won't forget about me. Since you found your mate and everything."

Jane says looking at the floor. I hear Alec chuckle and he pulls Jane into a hug.

"I will never forget you, sister. I can't believe you ever had a doubt in that pretty little head of yours."

* * *

**I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in for so long. I wanted to update last week but I couldn't find the time too. **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar problems, I didn't get much sleep last night. My little brother was in the hospital for bruised ribs and a concussion. I really hate hospitals. They smell like rubbing alcohol and that stuff gets to me.**

**By the way, thanks for getting this story to almost 2,000 hits. Thanks a bunch!**

**Okay I'm going to get off now. Read and review please!  
**

**Lots of Love!**


End file.
